Something New
by Ectofying Gravity
Summary: A story about a hero, and his captain. Link gets hurt badly this time in his visit to the temple, and now his captain, Linebeck has to help him recover...-This is my first fanfiction, please review if you'd like!-
1. Dreamless, to Dreaming

The hero lay there…breathing in and out slowly, and steadily. Breathing in the sent that he was trying to remember…wood. He smelt wood. Salt…he recalled a salty smell that belonged to the ocean…ocean…everything went black again as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Link…known over the oceans as the Hero of the Winds. He was known for his kind nature, he quiet, yet loving attitude. Everyone knew that it was _him _that would come to their aid; everyone knew that it was _him _whom would do anything for anyone, despite their past, or how they treated him. Then his determination to get things done…it was that determination that had him in the situation now. He was lying, fast asleep, in a cot. The room had a warm, flickering glow to it from the candle lights. It was night, and it was the only source of light.

The sleeping boy groaned lightly, and slowly rolled up to sit upright. He glanced around and found out that he was in the S.S. Linebeck…he mentally slapped himself at that. The thought of the captain finding him lying, passed out in the Ocean Kings Temple just made him sick. He didn't want the burden of his duties on someone else! He was the hero! He was the one tha-

"So you're up, kid. You feelin' alright?" Link jumped at his captains' voice, he was spooked so much that he'd forgotten what he was thinking about…

The boy than looked at him, "Y-yeah…I…" His voice sounded like he just woke up, and had a nasty cough. "I think I'm okay…Linebeck," Link started, crawling out of the bed, "I wanted to—oofh!" The kid fell on the ground, and Linebeck stumbled up out of where he was sitting, and helped him off the ground, back on his bed and then sat next to him.

"Kid, you hurt yourself really badly out there this time…you need to be more careful! A lot of people would hate to lose you…" He said worriedly.

"Is that right?" Link replied, completely confused why in Din's life his cocky captain started caring, especially about other people's opinions.

Linebeck seemed to notice his mistake in his reputation. "U-uh well of course!" Link looked at him with an unbelieving expression. "I wouldn't want people thinking I killed you for your money! What are you talking about?!" Linebeck stood up, and walked to the other side of the room, mumbling something about rupees, and treasures. Link scoffed, he knew his captain was just acting like this because he was too embarrassed to admit that he was actually scared for Link's life for once.

Link tested this mask that Linebeck seemed to put up, and got out of bed again, purposely tripped, and fell…the young hero than whined out and painful 'ow', and scrawled around, trying to get up. In moments he felt the strong hands of his captain around his waist, then getting plucked off the ground, back onto the cot. Linebeck sat down again, and grabbed the kids' shoulders, and shook the boy.

"What in Din's name do you not understand 'bout being hurt, Link!"

"Nyaahh! Linebeck! S-stop with the shaking, you're hurting me!" He immediately let go when Link used the 'hurt' word, and dropped his hands, and looked directly in Link's eyes.

"You okay?"

Link paused, looking back at Linebeck. He was a little too close for the boy…so close that he could smell his breath. "Y-yeah…I'm fine." Link looked to the side, avoiding his gaze. It was making him feel really weird, to say the least. "Just don't do that, please. It hurt that time."

Linebeck then lightly pushed Link down onto his pillow, and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "Get some rest, kid. It's late, and you need some time to heal…" His captain then blew out all the candles, and walked out the door, without another word.

Link blinked a few times…why was that weirder than any other time Linebeck has taken care of him? He was so jumpy, and eager to help Link that it confused him…the boy put aside these thoughts, and curled up on his side. He blinked a few more times, then fell asleep…though this time, this sleep had dreams.

* * *

Review if you want to. :)


	2. First Prayer

_The air was hazy, and smelled odd. There were trees everywhere you looked, and they seemed to go on forever. I was looking for someone…something happen, and I was looking for them. I had no idea where they would be…just that they were here. Somewhere in this dim forest._

_Walking some more, trying to get the hang of the place, there was a sudden groan. It was eerie, and full of despair…making me stop where I was, in fear of continuing to move on. All I heard was the heart beat from my chest, and my shallow breathing. I had no idea what was in here, and I really, really wanted to leave._

_But…the person I was looking for was here. I knew it, I could feel it. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. I had to find this person, I didn't have a choice in this matter, it was about them. How long have they been in here with the creepy things unknown to man? How scared were they?_

_These questions made me continue walking, even if I didn't want to. I hade to do this for them, this was important. I continued down a path full of leaves, and dead twigs. It seemed that it was getting darker the father I went into the place. It was getting colder as well, making it more desirable to leave and just forget this mission._

_I felt a cold breath go down my back. That wasn't the wind…someone was behind me. I quickly turned around to be face to face to a young girl. This is who I was looking for! I breathed out my tension from before, and asked, "Hey…are you okay? Someone has been looking fo-_

_In a soft, unnatural, voice she cut me off. "I don't want to go. But…the question is…are you okay, boy?"_

_I looked at her oddly. "I'm a…fine. Look," I grabbed her arm "We really should go, it's getting darker, and I have no idea what's in here. Your parents are really worried."_

_"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave." She then grabbed the boy, and held him close, making him blush slightly. She whispered in his ear. "But we want you here…"_

_"I…"_

_

* * *

_

Link woke up with a start, he was in a thin sweat, and his breathing was uneven. What the heck was that? Blinking he tried to move out of bed, but couldn't. His whole body was cold, and it felt like he was being held down in his place. He sighed...and looked to the side, looking at the details in the ships walls, following them in random designs. His eyes followed one until he got to the corner of the room, where he noticed his captain sleeping on a chair, with a book in hand.

"…Linebeck" He called out in a weak voice that sounded odd to him. He wasn't used to this.

No one replied…Link called again, and again. But it seemed that there wasn't anyone on the ship, not even Ciela was there. Groaning in frustrating, Link started to get out of cot that he was in. The floor was cold when his feet hit it, making it even more inviting to stay in bed. But now he had to figure out where his captain and fairy companion were. Link used the wall as a support to help him walk to the room door. He was almost there, but his fingers slipped against the knob, making his balance falter. The young hero fell to the ground with a whine.

Link was there for a few hours, until Linebeck found him. The captain of the ship felt a pang in his heart when he saw Link like that. It looked like he just gave up on a fight, and just let himself fall down and die. Linebeck sighed while picking up his ship mate, and placed him back in the bed. It felt weird to take care of Link…usually the kid could take care of himself pretty well…

Linebeck sat back down in his chair that was at the other side of the room, and continued to watch Link sleeping in his bed. He thought for a while about why he wasn't healing as fast as usual. Was it because Ciela wasn't there? No…that wouldn't make any sense, it had to be something that happen in that last temple that he was in?

For the first time in his life, Linebeck prayed that Link would make it through…

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry that this took so long to update, and that it's not very long...  
I'm a horrible writer, and _very _discouraged when it comes to writing. That's why I draw more than this. Please feel free to review!


End file.
